Two to Tango
by Rachel-Judd
Summary: Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy fall in love see what happens
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, muggy night in late August

It was a warm, muggy night in late August. Fast paced salsa music was playing on the deck behind her parents' house and Lily could feel the beat pumping through her body. Her feet knew this music, she let them lead her. Her hips swayed and she kept her back straight, head held high, arms poised perfectly around her invisible partner. The tempo changed quickly to jazzy swing, and she relaxed her body before dipping forward into the Charleston steps. "Back, toe, touch, up, back, toe, touch, up…" she whispered the steps to herself. Her body ached, begging her to rest. She had been dancing for hours.

"Lily, sweetie please come inside now. You need to eat, and it will be getting cold out soon." Ginny Potter said as she poked her head out the screen door.

"Mum, I'll be in soon, but it's the middle of summer so I doubt I will be catching cold." She replied.

Then Ginny smiled softly. "Can you blame me for trying to get you in? I haven't seen my little girl all year. Your father and I would actually like to see you before you must return to school."

"I'll be in soon, I promise." This must have satisfied her, because she retreated into the house. Lily turned back to the music which was now playing a slow ballet melody. She propped herself up onto her toes, holding onto the deck railing for support. Ballet was the dance that challenged her the most. Fox trot, tango, waltz, swing, meringue, jazz, she could do them all. But ballet…she was good, but not great. And to Lily Potter, okay was simply unacceptable.

"Come on Lily, you can do this." She told herself. She prepared for a double pirouette, letting her legs move gracefully across the wooden floor. One turn, two, and then "Uh-oh" she thought. She had spun too fast and squeezed her eyes closed, bracing herself for the fall that she had experienced many times before when performing that very same error. When the ground hadn't caught up to her, she opened her eyes to see that she was still spinning! She had done a triple pirouette, something even the best dancers in her summer dance class couldn't do! She stopped, planting her feet firmly on the floor. The music had stopped, but none of that mattered because all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

"Yes! I can't believe I just did that!! Oh my god that was amazing." Lily said aloud triumphantly. She picked up her portable stereo and went inside.

"Ah, there you are pumpkin. Your mother and I were beginning to think you were never going to come back inside."

"Hi daddy. I really need a shower so I'm going to go upstairs now. Goodnight." She said. Her father kissed her forehead as she started up the stairs. Lily walked into her room and immediately removed her shoes from her sore feet. She noticed a small pile of letters on her desk. Picking them up, she recognized Hetie's messy handwriting on one, and the Hogwarts wax seal on the other. Putting them aside for later, she made her way to the bathroom, peeling her clothes off as she went. As the hot water beat down on her sore muscles she thought about the approaching school year. She was going to be in the seventh year as she had been moved up a year. The Golden Trio had become somewhat of a Golden Duo. It worried Lily that Arthur and Alex had been drifting away from her. She had no other real friends. All the other girls looked at her as either a geeky bookworm, or a tom boy because of her lack or female friends. Malfoy would be his usual pain in the ass self, and even Hetie, who had been friends with Lily last term was now to busy with her boyfriend David to talk about books with her. Perhaps that's what had attracted her to dance. It was something she could do alone. No one else could tell her that she was doing it wrong because it came from the heart, and you didn't ever get graded in dance.

Lily had started dancing when she was eight. Her parents had signed her up for muggle dance lessons hoping it would help her develop some grace and poise. To their proud delight, she had taken a liking to it and had excelled at it, like everything else she did. When her Hogwarts letter came however, she stopped dancing except during the summer, for there was no dance class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now clean, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her now curvy body. Lily was growing into quite the beautiful young lady. She was no longer the girl that was teased for her square petite figure. Her hips widened, her breasts developed a little late, but better late than never, and she grew taller. Pulling her nightshirt over her head, she settled down on her bed to read her letters. She opened Hetie's first.

_Dear Lily,  
How is your summer going? Not studying too hard I hope. I'm in France with my Family so if you need to reach me that's where I'll be. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? They've added a new class this year, ballroom and contemporary dance. Can you believe that? I'm probably going to get stuck with Peter for a partner or something. Yuck. Hope to hear from you soon._

Arthur

Lily dropped the letter in shock, then snatched it up quickly again to reread it. There it was. _"They've added a new class this year, ballroom and contemporary dance." _The words stared up at her. She made a quick grab for the Hogwarts letter. Ripping it open she hurriedly scanned it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to welcome you back to your seventh year of study…blah blah blah_

Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest remains off limits to all students…

Reading list for seventh year students as follows…

Attention to all students, this year we are excited to announce that we are adding a new class. All students will be required to take Ballroom and Contemporary Dance in order to meet graduation requirements. Dancing equipment will be provided. We look forward to your arrival.

Hetie had been right. Lily knew she should be happy, her one true passion was now being taught at her school, but she never told anyone that she could dance, and she had always been a bit nervous about dancing in front of others.

"Lily, get over it. This is a good thing. It's a chance to show everyone your not just a bookworm." She told herself. Putting the letters aside, she shifted under the covers of her bed and turned out the light.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." She thought silently before drifting asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Ginny woke to five people sitting heavily at the foot of her bed

Early the next morning Lily woke to someone sitting heavily at the foot of her bed. She opened her eyes to see who her intruder was, to find that it was only her father. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you're up pumpkin. I just wanted you to know how very proud of you your mother and I are of you. We know that you have been working so hard for the head girl position every year , and now that you've made it, well, we could not be happier for you." He told her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"HEAD GIRL?! Daddy what are you talking about?" She asked. He handed her the piece of paper he was holding. She noticed it was the very same letter she had read last night, only she must have skipped over part of it in her search for the bit about dance class. There it was before her:_ We are very pleased to inform you that you, Lily Potter have been awarded the Head Girl position for your seventh year with us here at Hogwarts. Congratulations._

"Whoa…" That was all that she could say. Her father pulled her into a tight hug. So many thoughts and questions were spinning around in her head. She was the smartest witch in her class, and yet, by the end of this year she was going to have to decide what it was that she wanted to do with the rest of her life. And for the first time, the girl who always had an answer for everything didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

The rest of the summer flew by. Lily filled her days with dance practice, and her evenings with reading and studying. She wanted to be prepared; she wanted to be the best. It wasn't as if she had a budding social life to attend to either. The one letter she had gotten from Hetie turned out to be the only letter she got from Hetie. She hadn't heard from Arthur or Alex at all, and she figured that it was just as well, since she wasn't in the mood for small talk these days. Arthur and Alex had stopped including her in their deep, secretive conversations almost a year ago, and the more she tied to jump in and join the conversation, the more they would clam up. She finally decided that it was no use, and had accepted the fact that they were treating her differently now. Most likely because she was a Girl .

It was the evening before September 1st, and Lily was packing her trunk when a tapping noise on her window got her attention. She opened the window and a dark brown owl swooped in and landed on her bed.

"Hello there little guy," Lily cooed as she bent down to stroke it. It nipped at her fingers and she pulled back quickly. "Little _girl_, my mistake." She apologized to the owl and she untied the letter from its leg and watched as it flew out the window from which it came. It was another letter from Hogwarts.

_Miss Potter,  
I am pleased to hear that you have been appointed Head Girl. I know that you will do a fine job. You are to meet me at the front entrance of Hogwarts on the first day of school to meet the Head Boy and receive the password to your dormitory. Have a pleasant journey._

Best regards,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Head of Gryffindor House

Lily exhaled deeply. She was about finished packing when she came across her dancing shoes. She handled them gently, her fingers tracing their curves and taking note of every scoff, every tear, and every loose string. She placed her ballet slippers and her jazz shoes neatly into her trunk and securely latched it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Lily! Wake up before you miss the train!" Ginny Potter shouted up the stairs. Lily scrambled out of bed and ran to her closet. She had picked out her outfit the night before so getting dressed would be a breeze this morning. She pulled up her slim fitting jeans and reached for her red off the shoulder top. She slipped on her high heals that she wore when she danced tango, so they fit her perfectly. Luckily, one of the new spells she had perfected over the summer was one that made hair soft and shiny. She carefully pointed her wand at herself and muttered the short incantation. Before her eyes her tangled, red, unmanageable hair became soft, silky curls. She didn't bother with much make-up, just clear gloss and mascara. On her way out, she paused at her doorway and took one good last look at the room she wouldn't see for another year. Ginny sighed as she heard her mum calling for her once more.

"I'm coming mum." She shut her door and made her way to the car where her parents were waiting. Her father lifted her trunk into the car, and they were off to catch the Hogwarts Express for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be good now, we love you

"Be good now, we love you. Write often, and don't forget…" Lily cut her off.

"To feed Stripy, I know mum."

"We are very proud of you Pumpkin, don't work too hard though." Harry Potter said to his only daughter. She hugged them both tightly and waved goodbye as she slipped through the barrier.

The Hogwarts Express glistened in the summer sunlight. She pulled her trolley that held her trunk and Stripy in his cage over to the loading station and let the train's personnel handle it from there. She looked around to try and spot Arthur or Alex but it was useless. The station was packed with nervous first years and families saying goodbyes. Lily boarded the train but wasn't ready to take her seat quite yet. Instead she waited to see if she could find a familiar face. About five minutes before the train was scheduled to depart, she recognized a voice coming towards her.

"Alex you git hurry up before we miss the train, again."

"Well I wouldn't be behind if you hadn't been such a bloody idiot and pushed my trolley into the wrong barrier." Alex's voice retorted.

Lily giggled at the silliness of the two and stepped out from her somewhat concealed standing place.

"Hello boys." She said calmly.

"Bloody hell! Is that you Lily? Merlin you've changed." Alex said, as his mouth fell open.

"Don't swear Alexander, its not attractive." Lily reprimanded. "Hello, Arthur." She said, hugging him and then Alex. "Really Alex, shut your mouth. You look like a confused goldfish."

"You look fantastic Lily. Did you have a pleasant summer?" Arthur asked trying hard not to laugh at Alex's 'confused goldfish' face.

"Yes I did Arthur. Thank you for asking. Now if you two will excuse me, I must be off to the Heads compartments." She commented before turning on her heal and leaving them behind.

"Oy, Arthur. Lily looks like a… a…"

"A girl?" Arthur finished.

"Yeah. Why didn't she look like that last year?" He asked stupidly.

"Well Alex, I suppose its time you and I had a little chat about the birds and the bees…" Arthur joked.

"Arthur you know what I mean. Come on you git, lets go find a compartment."

Lily found the Heads' compartment with ease. She got comfortable and took out a book she had brought along for a bit of reading on the train. It was a muggle author, but she liked it all the same. The train departed, but halfway through ride, the Head Boy still hadn't come into the compartment once, so she still had no idea who he was. She grew bored with her book, so she pulled out her portable music player, put on the headphones, and cranked up the volume. The song playing was one of her favourites. It was one of those songs that you can't not dance to when you hear it. Looking around to make sure she was really alone, she got up and started dancing. No organized steps or masterful choreography just let-lose dancing. The conductor's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Attention students, we will be arriving shortly. This is the last call for those who need to change into their robes."

Lily turned the music of and quickly changed into her Gryffindor uniform. The train pulled into the station right on time, and she was the first one off.

"Arthur!! Alex!! Over here!" Lily jumped and waved her arm about capturing the attention of her two friends. They got into a carriage together, but the journey was anything but enjoyable. An uncomfortable silence fell on the three friends. Before the carriage had even come to a complete stop, she was out, making her way to meet Professor McGonagall as fast as her long legs would carry her.

"Ah, Miss Potter. It's wonderful to see you again. I believe you know our Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy." McGonagall said. lily looked over her shoulder to see the platinum blond staring at her with an expression similar to Alex's earlier. Malfoy regained his composure much faster though. His usual smirk had returned and he was giving her the once over. She felt his eyes on her, burning holes through her uniform.

"Got a problem Malfoy? Cuz if not I would prefer that you keep your eyes to yourself."  
She snapped.

He scowled. "Oh please Potter. Did you honestly think I was checking a filthy Half blood like you out? That's sad."

"Mr.Malfoy, Miss Potter is your classmate and fellow Head, so you must be civil to one another. And that is not a request." Professor McGonagall said. "If you will follow me I will lead you to your dorms before the sorting ceremony."

The two followed after her. Lily walked a few paces behind Malfoy and as bad as she knew it was, she couldn't help herself. "To his credit, he does have a great ass." She thought. "Oh Merlin! What am I thinking? Bad, bad, bad! This is going to be torture."

"Here we are. Miss Potter, your room is up stairs and to the left. Mr.Malfoy, up and to the right. The password is 'honey drop'. The ceremony will begin in ten minutes and you are both expected to be there." McGonagall said before leaving them.

They entered and went their separate ways to their rooms. Lily opened the door and gasped at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Heads' common room was extraordinary, as Hermione had expected, but this…this was simply amazing

The Heads' common room was extraordinary, as Lily had expected, but this…this was simply amazing. She hadn't known that Dumbledore was capable of planning such a thing, but he was after all, the greatest wizard that ever lived. Lily looked around her room drinking in every last detail. It was exactly like her room at home! Everything that she had in her room at home was here. The colour, the feel, and even the dirty dance clothes from the day before were on display in front of her. Everything she was sad to leave behind was now exactly as she had left it. She entered and shut the door behind her. Walking up to her bed where stripy was sleeping soundly, she sat down slowly and said a mental 'thank you' to Dumbledore. A loud, impatient knock on her door pulled her out of her awed state.

"Potter we need to be at the ceremony in two minutes. I'm leaving." Scorpius yelled through the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." She got up and pulled the door open to find Scorpius with his face dangerously close to the door, as if trying to catch a glimpse of what her room looked like. Seeing her he immediately straightened up and sneered.

"Coming Half-blood?"

"Don't you dare call me a half-blood you arrogant bastard! We are working together now and I demand some respect." She stated, holding her head as high as ever as she made for the portrait hole.

"I'm glad to see that your new looks haven't affected your ability to be an insufferable know-it-all."

Lily gasped. "Oh! Why you little prat! I …"

"Snobby…"

"Spoiled…"

"Filthy…"

"Rotten…"

"Disgrace…"

"GIT!!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ahem." Lily and Scorpius turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in their doorway. "I do believe that the Sorting has begun. I must say, I didn't expect both of our Heads to be late, however, I must stress that we make our way as quickly as possible so we can welcome our new students." He said.

"I am terribly sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Lily apologized.

"Glad to hear it Miss Potter. Now shall we be on our way?" Dumbledore left the Head common room with the two teens close on his heals.

"Do you always have to be such a teacher's pet?" Scorpius whispered into her ear as they approached the Great Hall. Lily shook her head and shushed him. They each went to their own tables and joined their friends as Dumbledore made his way up to the Staff table. The sorting seemed to fly by, not that Lily had been paying much attention. Soon, Dumbledore was speaking.

"Welcome students old and new, to Hogwarts. One new announcement, this year we will be adding a new course; Ballroom and Contemporary Dance, led by Professor Rebecca delacour. She will be instructing you throughout the term, and in the spring, auditions will be held for those interested in participating in the dance recital. That is all, now, let the feast begin…" with a clap of his hands the golden platters filled with delicious food.

"Dance class, can you believe it? I'm going to make a fool of myself. Honestly, we can't graduate unless we take it. This is bloody insane." Alex whined, poking at his food miserably.

"Alexander, the whole point of the class is to learn how to dance in the first place. You will not be the only one who can't dance. It will be a good learning experience for you." Lily told him smartly.

"You mean you can't dance either 'Lily?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I'm alright. Nothing special though." She replied modestly.

"Hey 'Lily, if we can choose our partners, will you be mine? I mean, since you're the only girl who won't laugh at me…" Alex asked nervously.

"Well Alexander, I don't think that we can pick our own partners, but if we can, then sure." She replied. This seemed to make him happy because he no longer looked pale and was stuffing his face with food. Rather suddenly, Alex's face turned red in what appeared to be anger.

"Whada yoo ant Malfoy?" Alex said his mouth still full of food.

"Alexander, please. Don't talk with your mouth full its dis…" Lily started.

"…Disgusting." A deep voice finished for her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Lily asked, not needing to turn to see who it was to know that it was him.

"Dumbledore wants to introduce us to the new Professor." He answered.

"Oh!" She said. "Well I'll see you guys later I suppose. Bye!" Scrambling from her seat she eagerly followed Scorpius up to the staff table. "I hope she's nice." She thought out loud.

"Calm down Potter, all the teachers love you. Well except Snape. You'll be fine." Scorpius said, almost…nice.

"Pleeaase Malfoy, do you really think I'm nervous? No way." They were greeted warmly by Dumbledore and Professor Delacour.

"Professor Delacour, these are two of Hogwarts finest students. If you have any questions please feel free to ask either one of them or myself." He said to Professor Delacour.

"Professor it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lily Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts, I do hope that you will feel at home here." Lily said politely.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too, Lily. But please, call me Rebecca. 'Professor' just makes me feel old." She said kindly. Lily just nodded. She glanced over at Scorpius who still hadn't said anything. She nudged him in the ribs and he put his hand forward.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you Rebecca." He said hurriedly, only to receive a sharp glare from Lily again. He smirked. Rebecca shook his hand.

"Well we must be off. Goodnight." Said Dumbledore as he walked off with Rebecca in close behind.

Lily walked away leaving Scorpius standing alone. She went up to her room and rummaged through her closet until she found her favourite dancing outfit. It was simple grey track pants that fit her perfectly, and a red built-in bra cami. She put them on along with her ballet shoes. She put on one of the hardest songs for her to dance to. It was sensual, and required slow, fluid, movements. She wanted to challenge herself before Rebecca's class tomorrow. As the song "What would happen if we kissed" played she twisted, turned, and moved her arms around herself. She went up on her toes, bending forward slightly, letting her right leg gracefully go back then curl up as if trying to touch her head. Normally she had a dance partner to hold her waist during this move, but this time she was alone. Her arms slowly went up to grasp her right foot, but loosing her balance she slipped and immediately found herself on the ground.

"I need some one who knows what they are doing." She sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake…"

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake…"

"Up, I know. Stupid alarm clock." Lily sat up and swung her feet over the side of her bed. She let out a content sigh as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had had a good dream last night. In her dream, she was dancing the night away with a masked man. He had held her close, and she loved the feeling of being in his arms. She felt warm, safe, and excited. When they moved they moved together as one, not making a single mistake. She sighed again at the thought of the dream. "I wonder if I will ever find a man like that." She wondered. Showering and dressing quickly, she shoved her dance clothes and shoes into a small duffle bag and hurried off to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had been late for breakfast and only had time for a piece of toast but she didn't mind. She wasn't much of a morning person.

Turning the corridor a little too quickly, she collided with someone sending her dance bag flying open and spilling its contents into the hall.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you o…Malfoy?" she stammered.

"Watch where your going Potter, you could have messed up my hair." Scorpius snapped.

"Oh yes, that would have been terrible wouldn't it? Now would you kindly hand over my shoe, its right by you?" She asked, still on the floor picking up her things.

"You dance Potter?" he said quizzically as he examined the jazz shoe.

"Yes I do. Where you planning on giving that back or did you want to keep it as a souvenir?"

He scowled, tossing the shoe at her before walking away. Lily shrugged off their little encounter and went to class. All the students seemed restless and fidgety during the other classes. They were all anxiously waiting for Rebecca's dance lesson. It was the last class of the day. Dumbledore had added a new classroom on the first floor, facing the Quidditch pitch, and it was the classroom with the most windows, letting the summer sun dance on the high walls. One of the walls was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors, and another had cubbies for everyone to put their things. When Lily arrived in the dance studio, there were already a few students looking around in awe. The studio didn't surprise Hermione at all. The class she took in the summer was at a place that looked very similar to this. Dropping her things in a cubby she took a seat on the floor and waited for everyone else to show up.

Arthur and Alex were the last to arrive. They spotted Lily and went to sit by her.

"Hi 'Lily." They both said.

"Hello Arthur, Alex." She greeted them. The class stopped talking as soon as they noticed Rebecca enter.

"Hello class, I'm Rebecca as most of you know. Today we will simply be dividing into partners and learning the basic tango steps. Now, tango is one of the hardest dances to learn because it requires certain closeness, or connection between the people dancing that some people find uncomfortable. That is why it is so important to trust your partner, and be comfortable with them. I have chosen the tango to be the first dance for you to learn because of this, and if you and your partner can get through this, then any dance that we learn in the future will be easy. Now, do any of you have any dancing experience?" Rebecca asked the class. A little less than half the class raised their hands. Much to everyone's surprise, Scorpius and Lily were two of them.

"Oh wonderful, now of the people with their hands raised, do any of you know the tango?" she asked. Most of the hands dropped. Only Lily, Scorpius, and Brianna Weasley's hands were still up. "Fantastic! Could I have my Head Boy and Girl up here please?"

"Oh crap." Lily thought to herself. "Please don't make me dance with Malfoy, please don't make me dance with Malfoy, please…" she begged silently. Slowly she got up and went over to Rebecca. She looked over at Scorpius and waited for him to make a nasty comment about having to dance with a half blood, but he didn't. In fact, Lily couldn't read his face at all.

"I do hope that you two can dance without music as I will need to be instructing the class as you move." Rebecca said. Lily and Scorpius nodded. Lily found herself very nervous. The only other dance partner she had ever had was a muggle named Jason that she had known since she was four. "It's okay Lily. Just breathe. Pretend its Jason, not Scorpius. Come on, you can do this." Lily thought to herself.

"Ok now Scorpius, Lily, please get into starting position." They stepped closer together and Lily gently put a shaky hand on Scorpius's shoulder, and took his free hand in hers. His arm snaked around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. This caused Lily to take a sharp breath. Scorpius noticed.

"Scared Potter? I wont bite you know." He whispered in her ear. "Well, probably not." He added with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you." She replied in a firm voice looking him directly in the eye. They had never been this close before. To a bystander, it would look like the two were having an intimate moment, but no. Rebecca's voice boomed again.

"Toes and elbows touching. This is a very close dance; you must be for it to be done properly. Scorpius, Lily, on my count please." They turned their heads away from one another giving each other a clear view of the dance floor.

"One…" Scorpius pressed lightly on the small of Lily's back making her instinctively take a step backwards.

"Two…" Another press and another step back for Lily.

"Three…" They brought their hands up above their heads and made eye contact. Scorpius's icy blue ones stared into Lily's honey brown ones, and something sparked. "Ok this is defiantly not Jason." She thought.

"Four…" They shifted their feet and took a step in the opposite direction, turning away from each other again.

"Five…" Bringing their hands down, Scorpius wrapped his arm around Lily's waist again, while the other held her hand out to the left.

"Six…" Scorpius lifted the hand that held Lily's up quickly. Sensing she was about to be spun, Lily went up on one leg. Scorpius spun her around quickly and with force, bringing her back to him. She gripped his shoulder tightly and waited for Rebecca's count to lead her into her backwards pause.

"Seven…" Her leg hooked around Scorpius and he pulled her close until she was almost certain that there was not a part of them that was not touching. The heat between their bodies was electric.

"Eight…" Pushing away from Scorpius and allowing her body to fall backwards, Lily prayed that Scorpius would catch her. He did. His arm grabbed her waist about five inches before she hit the ground.


End file.
